


无题

by Dourl



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl
Summary: 阿拉米斯 × 白金汉2011电影同人





	无题

入夜之后，偌大宫殿深藏的无数隅陬中的一处，灼灼的烛火撕开欲盖弥彰的沉寂黑幕，撑开了半室光明。

阿拉米斯单膝跪在冰冷坚硬的大理石铺就的地面上，压下他的脖颈，安静地凝视着膝前一英尺远的羊毛地毯上精细的纹路，思索着赤足踩踏上去时它会如何柔软地塌陷，吸附上来者裸露的皮肤，再极尽缠绵之能事。

白日里他刚经历了一场激烈的厮杀，因杀戮而惬意舒展的四肢五骸渴望再一次的战斗——当然，不一定得刀光剑影，与情人一夜痴缠也会是缓和心中骚动的绝佳良药。现在他本该与他的两位好友，阿多斯和波尔多斯，坐在一间拥挤嘈杂的酒家里，举杯为又一次的胜利欢呼雀跃，直到喝得烂醉，摇摇晃晃走上街头。在某处道别后，他会预支出意识里残存的风度和优雅，敲响情人的家门……

但国王那来自英格兰的贵客搅乱了他预期的一切，他在家中被临时传召，现下正俯首跪在这位白金汉公爵下榻的寝宫里，听着蜡烛燃烧发出的微弱噼啪声，兼着一颗无法平静的心。

“你今天救了我，勇敢的火枪手，阿拉米斯。”一双高筒皮靴踩上了阿拉米斯心心念念的那块羊毛毯上，它们主人的声音在他的头顶上方慵懒地吐露，声线清越又不失自矜的傲慢。

“这是我应做的，My lord。”今天午后，国王邀远道而来的白金汉公爵一同出行，却遇上一场有备而来的刺杀。阿拉米斯和他的两位好友近来被征召为国王的临时近侍，恰好赶上这场突如其来的战斗。混战中，他打掉了一支瞄准白金汉的箭矢，使得这位权势滔天的宫廷大臣免于一些不必要的伤痛。

说实话，以他和白金汉积怨，他本该袖手旁观才是。但鬼使神差的，他却出了手。

“你理应得到奖赏。”白金汉的声音漫不经心，但阿拉米斯可以想象到他脸上此刻一定挂着轻佻的笑容。

阿拉米斯的面孔隐没在灰暗中，蹙起了眉头，言语间却不敢有僭越：“我的国王已经赐予了我丰厚的奖赏。”

“可我的那份也是你应得的。”白金汉附身凑近了那名迟迟不愿意同他对视的旧交，在他耳边轻声问道，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

阿拉米斯抬起头，看到了满脸戏谑的公爵大人，他棕色的眼眸因佯笑染上一层甜蜜的糖霜，橙黄的烛光打在他半侧的面颊上，给那本就姣好的面容镀上了层柔和不实的面纱。

他曾试图阻止自己去剖析这个夜晚的意义，然而在这时他终于感到了一丝恐惧。不因外部环境或是他面前的敌人，而是来自他自身的恐慌。

“不，”他突然觉得喉间无比干涩，声线变得比平日里更加沙哑，“我什么都不需要。”

显然公爵不愿意就这样放过为难对方的机会，他维持着两人间只有咫尺的距离，分外认真而确定地说：“可我从你的眼睛里，看到了你的渴求。”

“你在戏弄我。”阿拉米斯的身体难以克制地颤抖，英俊的面庞一同暴露了他此刻的隐忍和克制。他绝不是那种可以容忍羞辱的男人。

“我不是在戏弄你。”

白金汉无辜地歪了歪脑袋，左耳上的耳坠随之轻轻晃动，阿拉米斯的视线被那耳坠末端水滴状的白色宝石吸引，一同落入他眼中的，还有那透着光的单薄耳垂，以及大开领里衣慷慨展示出来的自下颌到胸膛下方的大片肌肤。

阿拉米斯的怒火瞬间被抚平，在他为他的失言道歉前，那高高在上的公爵抢先开口，以无比恳切真诚的声音缓缓解释道，“我在邀请你。”

这徒增暧昧的空气终于撕裂了多余的伪装，露出了饱含欲孽的内里。

阿拉米斯一把扣住眼前那颗漂亮高贵的头颅，不带丝毫温情地撞上那时刻带着若有似无嘲讽意味的薄唇，撬开那没有抵抗意思的唇齿，长驱直入去探索那唇中温热的舌头和脆弱的内壁。

同时他不禁在心底恶狠狠地咒骂了一声。他差点忘记面前这男人有着何等蛊惑众生的皮相，不仅助其攀上如今的高位，还独占了英王宠爱近十年之久。他的一切都有预谋，他把一切都掌握在鼓掌之间，并且他总会达到目的。

白金汉反手攻击了阿拉米斯全身最为脆弱的腹部，为拿回他的主导权。阿拉米斯硬生生挨了这下攻击，但这非但没有使他退让，反而加剧了他的侵占欲。

他们一边搏斗着争抢着，一边扯掉对方身上碍事的衣物。最终阿拉米斯成功地把白金汉压倒在了那条厚厚的羊毛毯上，挑了挑眉告知对方他赢了。

白金汉噗呲一声笑了出来，他伸出一只手，食指指尖勾住阿拉米斯挂在脖子上的白银链，慢条斯理地抽动指尖的链子，把链上造型别致的十字架送到两人眼前。

“上帝会宽恕你今夜的行为吗？”白金汉醉心地看着指间的饰物，以满是困惑的口吻询问道。

“今夜过后，我还会是最虔诚的教徒。”阿拉米斯不为所动地夺回了他的十字架，同时把他的教义和操守丢得一干二净，眼下他只有一件迫不及待想达成的事，就是让这口蜜腹剑的公爵为他的无知和傲慢付出代价。

“那么，”白金汉以湿润的唇去舔舐对方手中的十字，继而含住那略带颤抖的指尖，“就央求我让今夜快点结束吧。”

阿拉米斯的欲火前所未有地燃烧着，仿若要将他身体里的血液全部蒸干。他下手粗鲁而急躁，是他从未曾在温香软玉的情人们身上尝试过的，但他这次无须顾忌任何可能会随之而来的损伤，他要的只是发泄。不过白金汉是绝顶聪明的人，如他的行为让其有丝毫的不悦和厌倦，阿拉米斯毫不怀疑对方会以最不留情面的方式处置他。

纵使明白身下的人是个多么狠决的角色，阿拉米斯在被汹涌的情欲彻底奴役前沮丧地想，他都不想这个美妙的这夜太早结束。

夜晚深沉而私密，跳动的火光挣扎着逐渐溟灭，只留下一室粗重的喘息，和肉体碰撞厮磨的细微声响。

Fin.


End file.
